


Not Over You

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just..well to be honest I dont even know where it came from or what inspired it. I had tears picturing it as I was writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Is he there?.." the words were spoken so softly through the phone that, for a moment, Liam wasn't even sure if he had heard them. But he had. He sat up in bed and glanced at the clock by him. Turning, he placed his feet on the ground and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

"Zayn..." he started, voice low. "Its three in the morning. What are you doing?..." he asked, closing his eyes and placing his head in his hand. 

"Is he there?..." Zayn repeated. Liam took a deep breath and stood, glancing back at the sleeping figure still in the bed. He made his way out to the kitchen. 

"You know he is... why are you calling?" Liam questioned, leaning against the sink.

"Come outside, please.." Zayn pleaded. Liam let his eyebrows crinkle as he made his way to the door, he opened it up, holding the phone to his ear still. Zayn stood in the middle of the yard, dimly lit by a street lamp. Liam hung up and slid the phone into the pockets of his sweats, crossing his arms over his bare chest, the colder November air nipping at his skin. "What are you doing here?.." he quizzed. Zayn stepped forward, standing closer to Liam. 

"I miss you.." he started, Liam shook his head. 

"Don't do this.. not right now. You don't get to end what we had, wait until I move on and then come to my home, drunk, at three in the morning to tell me you missed me." Liam said, taking a step back. A frown etched across Zayn's features and it was his turn to shake his head. 

"No..'M not drunk...haven't had one drink actually," he started, Liam just stood still, watching him. "I'm sorry for everything.. I just assumed we would get back together..but then a few months passed..and yesterday when I ran into you with him.." he paused, looking at the ground, then back up to Liam. "Am I supposed to wish you both the best? Should I tell you that I wish you both a lifetime of happiness? I can't... that’s not the kind of guy I am.. I messed up.. please give me another chance.. ill do anything, Li. I didn’t know what I had until it was gone.." he pleaded, looking so torn. Liam licked his lips and shook his head yet again. 

"No.. you knew what you had, you just didn’t think you would ever lose it. I have to go now, I'm tired and don't want to make a habit of talking with exes in the cold.. I have a warm bed inside. Id like to go back in....I'm begging you Zayn, don't make this harder than it should be... go home..please don't call me again" Liams voice tapered off near the end, almost breaking cracking and shattering like glass, but it didn’t. He turned and walked in, shutting the door and letting the tears fall in the darkness of his living room. He almost didnt hear Zayn's 'Ill wait for you....'. Almost...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt gonna do another part but I got requests so...here:)

Four months later found Liam standing in the middle of the supermarket, staring at the frozen foods, trying to decide what he wanted. He didn’t need anything at the house, but he needed to get out, it was the weekend and he didn’t work. He stood a few more moments trying to decide when a familiar voice slid through him.

 

"If you're trying to find Narnia, you won’t find it in that cooler…” Liam's head turned to find a sheepish looking Zayn, with a half-smile on his face. He wore a nice pair of pants and a button up and Liam let a ghost of a smile come to his face. He hadn’t heard from, or even seen Zayn since that night, er, morning.

 

“I'm just trying to figure out what I want..” Liam explained and Zayn nodded glancing around, bringing his hand up to place it on the back of his neck, Liam noted it. It was a nervous habit of Zayn's, and Liam scolded himself for knowing this and paying attention to it.

 

"So…how are you doing?” Zayn asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Liam lifted his shoulders.

 

“Living life.. I just got back from visiting my sister, she had a baby,  cute little guy” Liam spoke, leaning against the cooler.

 

“Yeah?” Zayn asked, looking genuinely happy, which made Liam's heart flutter, but only a little bit. “That's awesome, tell her I said congrats” He spoke, and Liam nodded, letting the smile stretch out more on his face. “So works going good?” 

 

And this is how the conversation went for about ten more minutes, a good back and forth, but they were staying on ‘safe’ topics.

 

“I broke up with him,” Liam blurted it out without thinking, then paused, feeling his eyes go wide as he heard himself. “Uh..my boyfriend..or..ex..a few months ago.. I don’t know why I'm telling you this..” His voice trailed off and he internally groaned and kicked himself. Zayn let the smile light up his face and he resisted doing a happy dance in the middle of the store. He realized he shouldn’t look so happy and tried to tone it down, but he could only get it down to a grin.

 

“Oh? I'm sorry.. there’ll be someone else, you're pretty amazing” Zayn spoke, watching Liam's eyes shift from the floor to his own. Liam smiled.

 

"Thanks.. I should get going.” Liam said, Zayn nodded and turned to walk when Liam spoke again. “It was  really great to see you again, Zayn..maybe we can go out for drinks or something some time?” He asked, Zayn just nodded.

 

“My number hasn’t changed.. ” and he left on that note, against his will but he did. Liam smiled to himself the whole way home.

 

~~

 

And that's what happened, that following Friday they were both laughing at the pub over a few beers, talking about their days, and other ridiculous things that had happened in the past few months. Liam was halfway through telling a story when Zayn found himself staring, not looking away, he was pretty sure he didn’t even blink. He watched the corner of Liam's eyes crinkle as he smiled; he watched his mouth move quickly, like it did when he was excited about what he was saying. And then he watched his eyes, the eyes that were just as animated as the rest of his face, swirling and sparkling (for lack of a better term). Zayn was sure that if he was a cartoon animal right now, he would have big hearts for eyes and drool coming out of his mouth, but he didn’t care. 

 

Liam finished his story and Zayn laughed, though he hadn’t actually heard it. It was quiet between them for a few moments but it wasn’t the awkward kind of quiet. Maybe it was the few drinks that both had downed already that made it a comfortable silence, but Zayn wasn’t sure. Liam took another drink and glanced at Zayn.

 

"So I spilled about my personal life, what about you? D’you have someone waiting at home?” He asked, and immediately wished he hadn’t. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer. Zayn just shook his head.  Liam crinkled his nose in disbelief. Zayn wasn’t the type to stay single. Before he and Zayn had gotten together in Uni, Zayn was never single. "Why?” He asked boldly. Zayn lifted a shoulder and took a drink.

 

“I promised someone id wait for them.. And I don’t intend on giving up on my soulmate, So I don’t plan on wasting my time with other people” Zayn replied, turning his head to connect his eyes with Liam's. Liam sat silent for a few moments, just staring back. Zayn watched as the fainted trace of a frown tugged on Liam's lips and he looked away, setting his glass down. He was done. He turned back to Liam, unable to stop himself from reaching out and grazing his thumb over Liam's frowning lips. “Anyone before you was a mistake, and any one after you would be a downgrade..This has been nice but I think its my time to go” He turned and slid between the people and out the door. Liam watched him go and was up as soon as the door shut and he disappeared. He shoved between the people, not really trying to be friendly. He got out the door in time to see the familiar leather jacket disappearing into the shadows to the left as Zayn walked down the sidewalk.

 

“Hey!” Liam shouted, turning to jog after. Zayn turned as Liam got to him, a confused look on his face. Liam just fisted his shirt and turned pushing him to the building. “Don’t ever say something like that again, and then walk out..” He spoke, voice a little harsh sounding. Zayn just met his eyes, staring. Liam glanced down at his lips, then back up to his eyes. Liam pinned him a little tighter to the wall and kissed him, forgetting about everything else for a few moments. Zayn slid his hands up holding Liam's jaw, he pushed back and broke the kiss. Both of their eyes drifting open.

 

"What was that?” He spoke, Liam slowly lifted an eyebrow.

 

“I know its been awhile but I don’t think ive gotten so bad at kissing that you couldn’t tell that's what it was…” Liam retorted, voice soft, Zayn lifted the corner of his lips into a small smile and kissed him again. Love has a funny way of bringing people together, tearing them apart, building a new relationship or burning a bridge. Fate worked its way in too, and both of them were pretty happy they had chosen to go to the supermarket that day, or ‘zaynandliam’ may not have been again..


End file.
